


UmiKaru: Night Crying Crow

by Loumei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loumei/pseuds/Loumei
Summary: Ten years ago they were at loss, and is in grief. Tean years later they were utterly loss of words. Seeing that the woman they thought was totally gone... What will they do?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, MSBY Black Jackals/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Schweiden Adlers/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Intro

A loud roaring cheers was made by the audience in Tokyo Dome when the rally came to a halt. And the winner was declared.

"It was an amazing game for the both team. But in the end, Black Jackals won!!"

The announcer said in joy.

Far from the others, near the doors, a dark haired girl can't contain her happiness.

"Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun..." she whispered a smile is slowly creeping unto her lips as she reminisced the friendship/rivalry relationship of the two during high school until now.

"Does this mean, its the end of their unending battle? I wonder who won..." she giggled.

From the court, her eyes went to the direction of the other Karusono Volleyball Club before. Every one has a smiles on their faces. She as well can't help but to smile.

'everything seems to be in the right places...' she thought.

"Milady it's time to go..." her thought was interrupted.

For one last glance,

'Glad I left...' she thought with a smile before walking away..

Meanwhile at the Karasuno VBC...

Tsukishima's eyes widen.

'That woman...' he thought as he can't take away his eyes to dark haired lass that was walking to the exit.

"Tsukki are you okay?" Yamaguchi asked curiosly.

The others looked at Tsukishima as well.

"You seem liked you saw a Ghost, Tsukishima-kun.." Yachi stated.

Tsukishima blinked. He looked at his team then to the exit.

"Ghost??" he mumbled, "but she seems real.."

The others stared at him with curiosity.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

10 years earlier, at Karasuno High.

"But... No! You can't do that! I understand. yes father." A sighed escaped from her lips after ending the call.

"This is sooo frustrating..." she mumbled.

She leaned at the vending machine for a couple of minutes before deciding to leave. She turned left but suddenly she bumped into something hard. Gladly she didn't fell, thought her nose hurt. Looking up, she saw a dark haired lad, drinking a milk and is looking down at her, or more likely glaring at her.

She made a squeaky sound moving away from the lad, bowing

"I'm sorry!" she said, then she ran off.

The lad stared at her figure curiously but later he just shrugged it off.

Umi arrived at her classroom, panting hard.

"Sonoda-chan you're here!" Hitoka Yachi said, approaching her.

"yeah..." Umi replied taking a deep breath.

"you looked like you came from a marathon.." Yachi commented with a giggled.

"you said it, Hitoka-chan." Umi agreed, remembering the scary face that was plastered on the dark haired lad lately. She shivered with the thought.

Their talk was interrupted when a Tangerine haired lad entered their classroom.

"Yachi-san!!" the lad greeted loudly.

This made the blonde startled.

"such a cheerful being..." Umi thought, sweat dropping.

"Hinata - kun, what are you doing here?" Yachi asked.

"we are going to Yamaguchi's later to review, do you want to come?" Hinata said with a happiness.

'so much happiness.' Umi thought, and cannot help but to cover her eyes. Lost in her own thoughts about Hinata being cheerful and bright, she didn't heard what the two was talking about.

"Sonoda-chan this is Hinata-kun..." her thoughts was interrupted when she heard Yachi's voice.

She blinked for a second.

"I'm Hinata Shouyo. The best decoy and the Middle Blocker of the Volleyball Club. My dream is to become the Little Giant, or even surpass him!" Hinata introduced with a grin.

Umi stared at him, blinking.

"eh?!" was only her reaction.

Yachi can't help but to giggle at her friend's reaction.

\--


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

'How did I ended up here, again?' Umi thought, staring at the tumbler in her hands.

She stopped for a moment, then stared at the sky.

"Sonoda-chan, are you okay?" Yachi asked her friend.

Umi looked at Yachi who was struggling holding all the tumblers in her hands.

"yeah. Let me help you." Umi answered washing instantly the tumbler in her hand. She approached Yachi and took four tumblers.

"Thank you, Sonoda-chan." Yachi smiled.

Umi just smiled back, and both them went back to the gym where the various Volleyball Ball Club members were.

\---

1 week earlier....

"Sonoda-chaannnnn~" Yachi cried, running towards her.

Yachi was about to pounce at her but she scaped, gracefully. Yachi fell on the floor with a loud thud.

Panicking,

"Hitoka-chan, are you okay?" Umi asked helping her.

'This wouldn't happen if you hadn't scaped.' she thought feeling guilty all of the sudden. 

"I'm fine. Thank you." Yachi replied.

"Sorry about that." Umi murmured.

Yachi just smiled.

"By the way, what-----"

"Sonoda-chan, are busy during summer break?" Yachi suddenly interrupted, eyes getting teary again. 

Umi thought for a moment.

"auhh.. No?" She unsurely replied.

Yachi suddenly hugged her legs, weeping.

Umi suddenly panicked.

"W-What are you d-doing?" she asked.

"Sonoda-chan~" Yachi whimpered ignoring Umi's question.

Their classmates started staring at them. And this made Umi uncomfortable. She hates attention.

"Hitoka-chan please get up..." Umi said, trying to pull up Yachi.

But Yachi hugged her legs tightly.

"Sonoda-chan, please come with me this summer vacation..." Yachi cried.

"eh?!" Was Umi's reaction.

Yachi stared up at her with puppy eyes. Umi gulped.

"uhh.. I-I'll agree if you will stand up already."she said.

Yachi instantly stood up.

" Thank you, Sonoda-chan!" Yachi said still teary while hugging her.

\-----

When the two arrived at the Gym, they instantly put the tumblers at the bleacher. Umi looked at the court.

"Hinata is already there.." she stated.

"yup. As well as Kageyama." Shimizu said.

Umi looked up at her beautiful senpai.

"Kageyama?" she asked tilting her head.

Shimizu smiled at her.

"The black haired one." Shimizu describe while pointing the lad.

Umi instantly roamed her eyes around the court looking for the certain lad. Her eyes stopped at Kageyama, and suddenly she shivered.

'That scary guy at the vending machine!' she thought.

"Kageyama might look scary but he's a good person." Shimizu said reassuringly when she noticed that her kohai was scared.

"Kageyama-kun surely is a good person. He's so good playing volleyball too!" Yachi joined in.

"Yup. He and Hinata are the amazing first year duo." Seiko added with a grin. 

Umi just gulped.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

It's been 3 days since the training camp that was held in Nekoma ended. And since summer vacation is near the students have a lot of free time doing their own things. 

Kageyama and Hinata sprint off after their English and Literature teacher dismissed them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The two shouted as they ran.

Students in the hallway clear the path for them. Some were scared being drag by them, some were looking weirdly at them, and some were watching them with curiosity.

Their race was interrupted when a group of students blocked the stairs. Well, not some ordinary students, they were the Disciplinary Committee of the school.

"Having a race and shouting in the hallway is forbidden." The guy said strictly, "for not following the school rules we shall speak to your coach or the advisory teacher."

"This ain't fun anymore....." Hinata complained with a pout when the Disciplinary Committee left.

Kageyama agreed with a 'hn'.

The two decided just to walk. While walking

"Kageyama did you hear that?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not deaf, boke!" Kageyama answered what's obvious.

Hinata decided to ignore the somewhat rude response of his mate instead he started looking where the sound came from.

Their foot lead them to the music room. Hinata tried to peeked.

"Just open the door." Kageyama said.

"No way." Hinata replied, "we might scared that person."

And the two started arguing. Kageyama opening the door widely, and Hinata closing it. Unbeknownst to them, that person stopped playing the piano, and looked at the intruders.

"Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun..." that person suddenly called making the two startled.

"Umi-ch---off!" Hinata tripped while entering the room, dragging Kageyama with him.

Umi run towards them,

"are you both okay?!" she asked.

"yagetowfmhee.." Hinata spoke. Pertaining to Kageyama.

"I don't speak alien language, tss." Kageyama hissed, standing up.

The two started glaring at each again earning a laugh from Umi.

"you both are funny." Umi said between her giggles.

The two looked away with a taint of red hues in their cheeks.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Umi stood still in her spot. Disbelief was all written on her face. 

'h-how could this happen? La-Lately the three of us were laughing. And now...' thoughts started to consumed her. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Yachi shouted something before running away.

'I need to stop them!' 

And without having second thoughts of her action,

"Kageyama-kun! Hinata-kun!" She shouted, trying to stopped the two from throwing punches at each other. But unluckily, Kageyama accidentally slapped her away. She fell on the ground with a loud 'thud'. Trying to get up she winced in pain.

'm-my foot...' she thought, holding her left foot.

Tears started to form in her eyes as the two continued their fight.

'Please someone... Somebody stop them!' she wished.

In an instant, Tanaka appeared stopping the two by punching each first year hard enough to take them back to reality.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID?!" Tanaka shouted at the two with anger. 

The two flinched in their spot. Their eyes landed at Yachi, then to Umi who was still on the floor.

"Tsukishima take Umi-chan to the locker." Tanaka told the tall first year. 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow but nonetheless obeyed his senpai. 

"how troublesome..." Tsukishima mumbled, lifting Umi up. 

"Yamaguchi can you go back to our locker to see if Sawamura-senpai and the others are still there?" 

Yamaguchi salutes, then made his way. 

Lastly, 

"Yachi can you call Kiyoko?" Tanaka asked.

Startled, and still shivering Yachi fished her phone and started dialing Shimizu's number.

Then Tanaka faced the two with a serious look. The looked at the ground. Ashamed to face their senpai.

\---

Meanwhile outside the Girl's Locker room,

"Thank you, Tsukishima-kun." Umi said with a smile when Tsukishima put her down. 

Tsukishima looked down at her with a blank expression.

"Quit smiling. I hate it." he spat, harshly. 

Umi's eyes widened, looking up at him. She hadn't expected it that he will say something like that.

"Next time, quit meddling with someone's fight. Acting without having a thought of it will do you no good." Tsukishima said before walking away.

Umi stared at is retreating figure.

'Tsukishima being Saltyniceshima...' she thought as she let out a small smile.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Summer break started. And the karasuno volleyball team went their way to Shinzen High where the Training Camp will be help.

The team were greeted by Nekoma.

"Yosh... Seems like your other manager is not here yet??" Kuroo stated looking for the certain dark haired first year manager.

Daichi sweat dropped, remembering the chaos that had happened days ago.

"she injured her left foot. But she will be here in the next two days." Daichi explained.

Kuroo just nodded his head before leading them inside the campus. 

\----

Two days later....

"Thank you, Akashi-senpai." Umi smiled.

"it's nothing." Akashi simply answered, offering his hand. Umi accepted it gladly.

"Is your foot okay?" He asked, looking down at her left foot.

Umi made circling motion of her foot.

"it's quite okay now. I just need to make sure that I wouldn't overdue running around." she explained with a smile.

The both of them led their way to the gym where the others are, Akashi's hand is still holding Umi's. Umi cannot help but to ask Akashi about her team.

"Since the camp started, I noticed that something is off. More especially the first year duo."

With the mention of that, Umi looked at the ground. Akashi noticed it but nonetheless he continued, 

"they losses every game. I feel like they are trying something that needs to be perfect in this camp. And I can't wait to see it."

Umi listen to what Akashi was telling her. She were absent for almost two days, and in those days sure thing a lot had happened. And Kageyama and Hinata is still not talking to each other as what Yachi texted her. 

When they arrived at the Gym, Umi was greeted by her team. Kuroo together with Kenma and Lev greeted her as well. Akashi was still on her side. 

"Hey hey hey!" Bukoto suddenly appeared with his loud greeting. 

Umi laughed at this but still greeted her senpai. They were having fun when Bokuto, 

"Akashi!" He called, "why are you holding Umi-chan's hand?!" 

This picked the others interest. And in an instant all eyes were on them. 

Akashi and Umi stared at him, then to their hands, then to each other. 

"oya oya?" was Kuroo's reaction. 

"Does this mean, Akashi preferred Umi-chan than Bokuto-san?" Komi mumbled. 

"you bet." Konoha agreed. 

Hearing this, Bokuto-san turned to his emo mode. And Akashi immediately let go of Umi's hand. Sighing, he approached Bukoto.

"Bokuto-san...." Akashi started, "I was just assisting her to walk. You know that she injured herself days ago. So, holding her hand would make it easier to assist her. And besides, you were the one who insisted lately that I should be the one to pick her up when she arrived." he explained. 

Far from them, 

"Oh my, am I seeing the BukoAka ship~" Shirofuko cooed.

Yachi and Suzumeda sweat dropped. Meanwhile Shimizu decided to get Umi from the boys.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Fifth day of the Training Camp...

"I'm fine, Omi-nii. I assure you.. Yes. Please don't tell father about this, Omi-nii. You know him. Please, onii-chan... Hmm! Thank you, wuv you!" Umi let out a giggle as she ended the call.

She stared at the night sky, feeling the peaceful night breeze. After a while, she decided to return back to the 3rd Gym. 

"Kageyama-kun?" She called questioningly at the lad who were peeking at the door, and secretly watching Hinata, Tsukishima practice with Kuroo, Bukoto, Akashi, and Lev. 

Kageyama faced Umi with embarrassment of getting caught, red hues in his cheeks.

"Do you want to join them? I can ask them for you..." Umi volunteered. 

Startled, Kageyama immediately grabbed her wrist, stopping her from entering the gym. 

Umi looked at him with curiosity. Kageyama's face become redder. 

"I-It's not that simple, Baka!" He shouted, embarrassed. 

"Ehh?!" was Umi's reaction.

Their small talk was interrupted when the managers of Fukurodani appeared. 

"Yosh Umi-chan, Kageyama!" Suzumeda greeted hugging the young lass. 

Meanwhile, Shirofuku noticed Kageyama's hand was still on Umi's wrist. 

"O my, O my... What's this?!~" She said in a teasing tone while looking at the two. 

Suzumeda became curious, and also noticed what Shirofuku had seen when she let go of the young lass from her hug. 

The two Karasuno first year stared at their senpai with curiosity. 

The two Fukurodani managers just giggled. 

"Never mind.. Just go to the Cafeteria, dinner will be serve." Shirufuko said. 

"we will just call the others, so you better go there." Suzumeda added. 

Nodding, the two went their way but not after hearing what their senpai had said, 

"ahh~ Young couples ~" 

Umi and Kageyama stopped and looked at their back but the two fukurodani managers had already entered the gym, and is nowhere to be seen. That's when they noticed that Kageyama was still holding her by the wrist. 

"ahh.. S-Sorry!" Kageyama stuttered, covering his half face with his one hand just to hide his embarrassed yet blushing face. 

"w-we should get going...." Umi said, and immediately walk away leaving the lad behind her. 

'why is face getting hotter?!' she thought, bringing her hands to her cheeks.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

It's been 5 days since Umi went to Tokyo to met her beloved cousins. And it's been 2 days since the Miyagi Qualifiers for the Spring Tournament started. 

"Mi-chan, do you really need to go now?" Komori asked. He's been asking same question since yesterday, "I mean, can't you stay a little longer? It will be too long again before we see each other again."

"Yes, Mori-nii. Sorry." Umi replied somehow feeling guilty.

"Kiyomi atleast try persuading her to stay atleast for a day~" Komori cried at his cousin, or more likely be begged. But the later only ignored him. 

Sakusa approached Umi.

"be careful on your way back." He stated, looking down at his small cousin. 

"I will, Omi-nii!" Umi smiled, "So, I'll better get going. I need to be at Miyagi before the second game of my team starts."

She was about to enter the car but Sakusa hold her wrist. He pulled her into a hugged. 

Suddenly, Komori stopped from crying, and started shouting. 

"yah! Kiyomi you're not being fair! Why is it you allow Umi to touch you while I can't." Komori shouted like a jealous boyfriend. 

Sakusa broke the hugged, and glared at him. Komori flinched. 

"Shut up. She's an exemption." he told him, taking of his face mask before facing Umi again. 

"let's see each other again soon." he said, bending down. 

Umi just stared at Sakusa, cheeks starting to get red. Slowly, Sakusa's face is getting nearer and nearer until his lips touch her cheeks. In the background, Komori was astounded. 

\-----

Hours later.... 

Umi was trying to looked for her team. But unfortunately she got lost. She tried calling them but they're not answering her call. She took a deep sigh. 

"ehh, isn't it my Mimi-chan ~" A playful voice said from behind her. 

"Oikawa-senpai!" Umi greeted. 

"I told you before Toru is fine.." Oikawa insisted waving his hand in front of him. 

Umi just smiled. 

"who are you with? Aren't you with Tobio-chan?" Oikawa asked, looking from her behind. 

Umi scratched her cheeks,   
"W-Well, I just arrived from Tokyo, and I immediately went her. But unfortunately I got lost." She explained. 

While she explained, Oikawa kept on nodding. 

"is that so?" Oikawa cupped his chin like he's thinking deep, 

Umi just stared at him. 

"why not you just come with me? For sure if you're with me they'll be able to sense it..." he said, smiling. 'I mean, crows can detect if one of their territory is getting taken.' he thought. 

Umi was about to reply but a flying ball appeared and it hit Oikawa on the back of his head. 

"what do you think are you doing?!" a menacing voice came from behind Oikawa

Oikawa flinched.

"I-Iwa-chan?!" He stuttered.

Iwaizumi suddenly grabbed Oikawa from the collar,

"Sorry for troubling you, Miss." Iwaizumi apologised before dragging Oikawa away.

"Our game will start in 30 minutes yet here you are hitting on one of Karusono's manager!" Iwaizumi lectured.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Umi was able to find Yachi before the game starts. As they watched the battle between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai they can't help but to hold their breath. Both clasping each others hand as Sugawara set the ball and Asahi spike it but Aoba Johsai was able to return it with Oikawa performing a super long and fast set towards Iwaizumi who had spike it.

'Talent can really make you bloom.' Umi thought as she was in an awe towards Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi spiked it but Sawamura was able to receive the ball with Tanaka assisting it,

"Get the last one!" He shouted.

"CONNECT!!" Karasuno shouted

While Aoba Johsai,

"Chance ball!"

Asahi ran to the ball and directly hit it to the other side of the court, Watari receiving it with the help of Kiyotani. 

"Hit it kageyama!" Daichi shouted

As to what had said, Kageyama jumped and hit it but was blocked by Kindaichi, and was lamely received by Sugawara.

"Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun you can do it!" Umi cheered from the crowd.

And that's the cue, Kageyama had set it to Hinata. And Hinata making the last score. A loud cheer was heard. And Karasuno had won against Aoba Johsai.

"Yes, they did it!" Yachi said in glee as she hugged Umi.

\---

Umi and Yachi was waiting for the others when her phone rang.

"Yachi, I'll just answer this." she told her which Yachi returned with a nod before walking.

Umi decided to go to quiet area. And her feet led her to the waiting area near the exit.

"Hello, father. Yes it's me Umi. Yes, I'm doing fine...."

The call lasted long. And when it had ended,she took a deep sigh.

"I better get going. They might start looking for me." she mumbled.

While on her way back she unexpectedly heard what Oikawa and Ushijima was talking about, well, mostly. 

"Oh yeah, if you get all your attention to me you will get stabbed from the direction you least expected..."

"what do you mean?" Ushijima asked.

"My junior... Isn't smart, and is not close to my level yet, but now that he isn't by himself he's strong." Oikawa said. 

"when crows flock together they might even kill a huge, white Eagle." he ended.

He turned around and was about to walk away but came to a halt when he saw Umi.

"uhh.. H-Hello Oikawa-senpai, Hello Jap- I mean Ushijima-senpai." Umi greeted.

Somehow, Oikawa felt annoyed when he heard Umi calling Ushijima by his name. And in an instant he left Ushijima dragging Umi with him.

They stopped at a quite place. The place is quite dark because some of the lights were turned off, and there were no people aside from them. Umi looked around, somehow she's not familiar with this side of the Gymnasium.

"Oikawa-senpai, I think I need to go..." she told the lad who was still not facing her. She's starting to worry. 

She was about to walk away when Oikawa suddenly stopped her by hugging her from behind.

Badump. Badump.

"O-Oikawa-senpai?!" she whispered, her face starting to heat up. 

"can we stay here for a while?!" Oikawa requested in a low voice as he hugged her tightly.

Umi doesn't know what to do. There is a part of her that wanted to go back to her team because she knows that they'll be worried but there's also a part of her that doesn't want to leave Oikawa because she felt the Sadness in Oikawa's voice.

\----

Kageyama went out the CR, and he was about to go back where the others are but something caught his attention. He slowly approached it and somehow what he saw is not making him happy.

He was about to interrupt them but someone beat him to it by throwing a bag at Oikawa.

"WHO DID THA----" Oikawa was not able to finish it because Iwaizumi appeared to be in his front looking enraged.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!!" Iwaizumi asked or more likely shouting. 

"I-Iwa-chan...." Oikawa gulped.

Iwaizumi just ignored him, and started dragging him again by the collar.

Umi just stared at them still not knowingly that Kageyama was already behind her. When the two was out of sight, she decided to turn around but she bumped unto Kageyama's chest.

"tsk" Kageyama hissed before walking away from her. 

Umi pouted holding her nose.


	10. Chapter Nine: Special Chapter

Chapter Nine: A Special Chapter 

Since we won't see Oikawa for a while, I made this chapter for him. A chapter were he and Umi met.

\----

Months earlier.... 

"I should have let Mr. Seb come and assist me inside." Umi let out a sigh while having a hard time walking. 

She made a stop, hands was still holding the railing for support. 

"Excuse me, Miss?" 

She freaked out at the sudden voice, and accidentally let go of the railing. She tried to balanced herself by using her injured foot without even thinking. She winced in pain. Tears started to form in her eyes. 

A hand hold her waist, helping her not to fall. 

"Miss, are you okay? I'm sorry for freaking you out." the stranger said. 

But Umi didn't said anything. Her mind was still on her aching foot. 

Suddenly, the stranger lift her up.

"I truly am sorry, Miss. As an apology I'll be taking you to the doctor first." He said. 

"neh neh, Toru I thought you will take me to my doctor?" a child's voice said from behind or more likely complained. But the child was ignored. 

As they made their way, Umi looked up at her somewhat savior and the suspect of her wincing foot. 

'Toru? Why does he look familiar?' she thought somewhat forgetting her foot. 

"I know I'm handsome, so stare while we're not still at the doctor's office.' The guy said with a smirk. 

'the heck?! So much confidence.' she thought. Turned off at the sudden comment of the lad. 

"handsome like a donkey." the child said. 

Turo glared at his nephew. But the child was un affected instead he sticked his tongue out. 

"you ungrateful child...." Toru said through gritted teeth. 

\----

Note: 

I am sorry I am experiencing a writer's block 😔🙏 And I've been busy with work. I promise to update soon once I get over with this problems. Thank you, and God bless you.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The whole stadium is full as what to have expected.

"I'm so nervous..." Yachi whispered, feeling conscious all of a sudden.

Umi cannot help but to agree.

"No need to be nervous. Look at the team, they're not nervous after all." Shimada told the girls tryin to help them ease their nervousness.

"Do you call that not nervous?" Takinoue asked, his brows twitching, while looking at the Karasuno team.

They just sweat dropped looking at the team.

"I found a spy! I found a spy!" Saeko exclaimed, dragging a tall blonde hair lad.

"spy?" Umi asked, head tilting to the left.

"yeah. He must be a spy from the other team." Saeko said.

The guy sweat dropped.

"ahh.. I'm Akiteru. Tsukishima's older brother." he introduced.

"EHHH?! TSUKISHIMA/TSUKISHIMA-KUN'S BROTHER?!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"shhh!! Don't say it out loud  
He told me not to come here." Akiteru said to them but it was too late because once he looked at his brother, Kei Tsukishima was already glaring dagger at him, and it freaked him out.

"Talk about different personality" everyone thought at the same time.

A minute passed by, and the game starts.

Everyone was feeling nervous. Especially when Ushijima is spiking, and no one in Karasuno can turn it back.

"ahhh! What a monster attack! I don't know if they can receive it!" Saeko freaked out.

"Don't lose hope. I know they can return it. They can do it!" Umi said to them.  
'Nishinoya-senpai...' she thought.

Flashback....

"They have Ushijima the top three aces of Japan. But you have me! So don't be fearful!" Nishinoya said to the team with a grin. 

"woah! Noya-san is soo cool~" Hinata praised. 

"hn!" Kageyama agreed with a nod. 

Both of them is sparkling while looking at Nishinoya. 

(end of Flashback)

A loud cheer was heard from Yachi and Saeko when Nishinoya was able to receive the powerful spike of Ushijima.

The game went on, and Shiratorizawa won the first set. At the second set everything is doing well for Karasuno. Nishinoya still receives the powerful spikes from Ushijima, Tsukishima trying to blocked the attacks, Kageyama setting the ball, Asahi, Daichi and Tanaka attacking, and Hinata being the best decoy. They were able to win the second set.

The third and forth set was hard for each team, even for the viewers. As the last set came, everyone at the stadium watching the game is feeling nervous. And the players were exhausted especially Karasuno yet they are still giving their all.

"Tsukishima-kun!" Umi cannot help but to be worried when Tsukishima injured his fingers. She, Yachi, and Akiteru left the place to meet Tsukishima and Kiyoko at the stadium's infirmary.

"The doctor said he can still play. It wasn't that serious." Kiyoko informed the two. Akiteru was still inside the infirmary. 

Yachi and Umi cannot help but to let out a sigh.

"I need to go back inside. You guys can wait Tsukishima." she told them.

"okay senpai!" Yachi said.

"leave it to us!" Umi added.

Kiyoko smiled at them before leaving them behind.

"It's good that Tsukishima-kun can still play...." Umi started, "but I cannot help but to worry about the game.."

Yachi cannot help but to agree. With Tsukishima's blocked it was easy for the team to receive the ball from Ushijima's spikes. And now that it is at the last quarter they cannot help but to feel nervous and worried. It is their Senpai's last chance to and they needed to win this game. 

Minutes passed by, and Akiteru went out.

" we should go back and watch the game. Kei will be coming out soon." he informed them.

"you can go back with him Yachi-chan. I'll wait for Tsukishima-kun." Umi told her friend. 

Yachi just nodded.

"Then I'll leave Kei to you." Akiteru said with a smile before he and Yachi left.

Umi leaned on the wall while waiting for the tall middle blocker to come out. Eyes is fixated on the floor.

"what are you doing here?!"

A voice caught her attention.

"Tsukishima-kun!" she exclaimed approaching the lad, "are you fine?" 

Tsukishima just stared at her. And instead of answering he turned his back at her. 

"you shouldn't have waited for me. This is nothing to be worried for. " he told her.

"well... I just wanted to see if your really fine." Umi said being honest. 

Taking a deep breath, Tsukishima faced her. 

"you irked me." He said while staring down at her eyes. 

"ehh?" was Umi's reaction. 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue before turning his back again at her. 

"You should head back to the others."

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting guys. here's the chapter that I promised. And I hope you like it. ❤️❤️


End file.
